The misfortune
by saiya-jinPan140
Summary: When Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks go to a club and spend the night at C.C drunk, what might happen? Pan disappears for 5 yrs. and comes back with a whole new appearance and a girl and boy. Sorry I'm bad at summaries rated:T for some language later on *Re-editing due to horrible quality, In progress*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the dbz characters or show *cries* if I did I wouldn't be writing this

"I'm not sure bra." pan said nervously

"come on it will be fun, here if you want the guys can come to the club with us." bra suggested

"I dont know I kinda-"before she could finish the sentence bra went on the floor and used her puppy dog eyes.  
>Finally pan gave up and said,"oh alright."<br>YAY! I'll go tell the guys you said yes."she shouted  
>"wait you told the guys before you told, great shes gone."<br>bra quickly went downstairs to tell the guys."hey guys guess what" she shouted excitedly " what "they said at the same time coming from the kitchen. " of coarse in the kitchen, anyways guys pan said yes EEEPPP!  
>great, but can go after we finish eating?"goten pleaded<br>bra finally said " fine but were leaving at eight, NO EXCUSES!" she said seriously  
>"fine we'll be ready by than." they said sadly<br>"alright then bye" she said cheerfully  
>"what was that all about?" goten asked curiously<br>"I don't know, girls are weird sometimes" trunks said with a full of food.  
>"What are you doing, brat." vegeta said and the room became silent<br>"dont eat all the food, leave some for me you baka!" vegeta spat angryly  
>"okay dad we were going to stop anyways." trunks said annoyingly<br>"whatever just leave."vegeta spat

autors notes

sorry for the short chapter but I promise I will make it longer and sorry for any errors I had to do this really fast since I had to leave,anywho please R & R, flames accepted *sigh*


	2. clubbing time

Disclaimer : I dont own anyting so dont sue please !  
>AN: sorry for not writing in a long time I had to write this after school and thanks to my first reviewer sorry for keeping you waiting anyways on with the story

chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~* AT EIGHT O'CLOCK *~*~*~*~*~*

" Girls hurry up already, I wanna go!" Trunks yelled from the Briefs living room.

" Fine, just SHUT UP aleady thats the fifth time." Bra replied very angrily'' ''

Okay, okay you dont have to be so mean about it.'' goten replied

" WELL I WON'T IF YOU GUYS WILL STOP HURRYING US.'' Bra spat. All she got was a sheesh from Goten.

"Alright, lets go.'' Bra said in a change of character,while walking down the stairs with Pan following. Once they looked at them their jaws was wearing a tight navy blue top,black skinny jeans,blue go-go boots,a shiny star necklace,and a blue headband. While Pan was wearing tight red top,skinny jeans, red sandals, black key necklace, and a red , they were off.

* * *

><p>AN: Im soooooooooooo sorry I had to do this at school so I had to do this quick I promise I will make it longer next time oooh noo teacher is coming... BYE ( runs away)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so don't sue please !

I'm sooooooo sorry i took so long I'm making an other story and i completely forgot how to upload a chapter! I know im an idiot, but my best friend loves me for it: Caressa100 anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>" Trunks, why did you tell your dad we were finished ? I was still hungry! " Goten whined<br>" It doesn't matter the girls should be done changing anyways."  
>" Oh yeah, right."<p>

After five minutes of silence the girls were finally coming down. The boys jaws dropped.( imagine what they are wearing,because im bad at these descriptions)  
>" Ready to go!?" Bra said cheerfully<br>" Y-yah. " Replied Goten still shocked  
>Once they got there, Bra immediately was mobbed by guys from head to toe! They finally left her alone when they saw Pan and remembered she was the grand-daughter of Hercule Satan and Goku Son.<p>

" Thanks Pan, if they didn't see you I would have been a goner."  
>" No problem, as long as you remember this when I want something." Pan joked<br>" Okay, let's have some fun!" Bra immediately ran in with Pan in her hands.  
>" Haha, good luck Goten once you guys go out."<br>" Pffft, like we will ever go out, I mean there's no way she will like me."  
>" Ohh the chances are bigger than you think Goten."<br>" Whatever, lets just go inside! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : See first chapter**

**I was going to stop this story since the lack of reviews, but supermagicgirl wanted more. Thanks for the review. I really needed it. Anyways, TO THE STORY (/*-*)/**

* * *

><p>You couldn't even hear the yells of the people when you entered the club. Goten and Trunks lost Pan and Bra when they passed the bar.<p>

" UGHH, GOTEN I NEED TO TELL PAN SOMETHING!" Trunks yelled  
>" WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! He responded<br>" NEVERMIND, FORGET IT!"  
>" OKAY!"<br>" OH SO YOU HEAR THAT!?" Trunks responded sarcastically.  
>" WHAT" Goten replied.<br>" FORGET IT, BYE!" After that, Trunks left on his search for Pan.

:: Where the hell can she be?::He thought.

* * *

><p>" Pan got a little suspicious of the guy staring at Bra the whole time.<p>

" Bra, I feel a little uncomfortable about the guy over there." She said pointing the guy.

" Chill Pan, there's nothing to worry about. He's just checking me out."

" Yeah, I was ok with it the first five minutes, but it's been going on for half an hour! It was also my job to protect you remember?"

***FLASHBACK**

** It was mid-December when little Pan and Bra were playing with snow on the opposite sides of the field.**

** " _HEY PAN, COME OVER HERE!" _Bra yelled. Pan's response was, " _OKAY, LET ME FINISH THIS SNOWMAN FIRST!" _It wasn't even two minutes when a mysterious man came and picked Bra up. **

**" _PANNNN! HELPPPP!" _She quickly turned around and saw the man kidnapping Bra.**

**" _ITS OKAY BRA! I'M COMING!"_ After that, Pan quickly ran over to Bra and kicked the man were sun doesn't shine. (hint,hint) He doubled over in pain and quickly escaped with Bra. Pan was terrified, but she wouldn't admit it. Once they got inside. Pan told Bra,"I promise you that this will never happen again, I will protect you." **

**" Promise?" she asked**

**" Promise."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now, but I promise that long chapter will come sooner than expected. Please review, because I really don't think you guys are that into it anymore and that's the only thing that will stop me for discontinuing this story. <strong>

**Ja né -sP140**


End file.
